


Not Picky

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Silly, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo is absolutely starved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Picky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savageseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/gifts).



> Oh god, I'm writing far too many food-related fics. I wanted to write a little something short and quick; [](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/)**savageseraph** wanted a treat. I asked for a prompt; she said, "I'm not picky." Difficult woman.

[ ](http://community.livejournal.com/mome_awards/4845.html)

"I'm starving." Viggo clutched at his stomach, mewling ever so slightly for that extra pathetic punch.

There was a rattle of paper as two suspicious green eyes peered over the top edge of the sports section. "I thought you just had lunch."

"It was mostly spinach." Viggo picked at his front teeth, sucking on the nail to rid himself of the telltale green specks. He even managed to avoid the temptation to show the mush to Sean before swallowing.

The newspaper barrier was re-erected as Sean settled back into the comfortable world of footie scores and next year's best prospects. "Didn't I say beans and sprouts were gonna leave you wanting?"

"It's better for the environment and my body. You should try it sometimes instead of that greasy fries-inna-stale-bun diet." It was a struggle to keep the smugness out of his voice. "Besides," he leered at the parts of Sean he could see, his gaze coming to rest meaningfully on Sean's groin, "Beans usually fill me right up."

Sean snorted behind his paper wall which, Viggo noted with some disappointment, failed to fall. "You think I haven't heard that one before? You're slipping. Also," and at that Viggo's own personal Berlin opened up as Sean closed the paper, carefully folded it over and set it aside, "I haven't had a chip butty since mid-season." He scowled. "Haven't been anywhere near the field since then."

"Good." Viggo prodded Sean's stomach with an index finger, pulling it away quick enough that Sean couldn't get a grip. Stabbing the air with the self-same finger, he twisted his body, flopping down into Sean's lap. "One less step on the road to heart attack."

A note of amusement crept into Sean's words as he set his fingers to stroking Viggo's forehead. "You're very self-righteous today."

Viggo beamed up at him as he rubbed his stomach. "I'm very hungry."

"Are you?" Viggo always liked the richness of Sean's laugh, the way the sound slipped through the air like water pattering on already-slick rocks, and now was no exception. "I suppose a smart man'd keep you fed."

His hands busy with buttons and zippers, Viggo nodded as he turned more fully into Sean. "I've always said you were wise beyond your years."

"You have, have you?" A fingertip traced Viggo's lips, staying just out of reach of his tongue.

"Oh, yes. Absolutely. All the time, in fact." He gloried in a minor moment of success as his lips closed around Sean's finger before it slipped away.

"And what _exactly_ do you think a wise man should feed you?" Sean brushed a few strands of hair off of Viggo's forehead, traced the shell of his ear.

"Oh, you know me. I'm not picky." Sean's skin was warm under his palm, easily accessed as denim and cotton were caught and drawn away.

A scant moment later he heard Sean's mouth open, heard the first strains of response as they were engulfed in a groan matching Viggo's own, the silky smoothness of Sean's cock sliding past his lips.

Sean's hips began to rise and fall, breath coming ragged and fast. _Wise men,_ Viggo reflected, not bothering to hide his own smug smile as his tongue mapped the underside of Sean's shaft, _never went hungry for long._


End file.
